


Day Nine: Masturbation

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Man Suit Kink, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Or not, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Unrequited, you decide i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Steve knew he should feel guilty about this, and maybe he did the first three or four times. Maybe there was still a bit of guilt but as the months passed it was buried under lust and desire.People had many opinions about the Iron Man armour. Some thought it was cool, others thought it was an eyesore. There were people who thought it was a dangerous weapon that shouldn’t be in the hands of someone like Tony Stark, who made a great deal of his wealth off of selling weapons.Steve thought that the Iron man amour was sexy.





	Day Nine: Masturbation

Steve knew he should feel guilty about this, and maybe he did the first three or four times. Maybe there was still a bit of guilt but as the months passed it was buried under lust and desire.

People had many opinions about the Iron Man armour. Some thought it was cool, others thought it was an eyesore. There were people who thought it was a dangerous weapon that shouldn’t be in the hands of someone like Tony Stark, who made a great deal of his wealth off of selling weapons.

Steve thought that the Iron man amour was sexy.

To be fair, it wasn’t just the amour, the man who piloted it also held Steve’s affections.

There was something about the suit though. The way it captured Tony’s essence. Steve was an artist so he noticed things like that, even if Tony hadn’t done any of it intentionally.

Steve pulled his boxers down with his sweatpants. He was already hard and as he stroked himself, he saw that classic red and gold combo behind his eyes. The deep red, that people for some reason always wanted to describe as bright but they were wrong. It wasn’t the stealthiest of colours but it was dark enough to be hidden in the dark. It wasn’t screaming ‘look at me’ but everyone thought it did, just like they thought Tony did when really all the attention he constantly got made him uncomfortable.

The gold wasn’t gaudy nor did it reflect light, another thing the media liked to claim whenever they were bashing Tony and his suit. The colour reminded Steve of the way Tony’s brown eyes glowed gold in the sun.

It was beautiful, and Steve couldn’t help but lust over the amour, but it wasn’t all about looks.

Ever since the serum Steve had never found someone stronger than him, other than the Hulk and maybe Thor but they were pretty evenly matched.

Tony had asked Steve to help him test something out. Something to do with the amour and Steve had jumped at the chance., trying not to appear too eager but he was sure Tony noticed.

Tony rambled about how the possibility of Hydra making more super soldiers, as well as the fact that they were facing bigger monsters and sometimes Gods. They needed to be ready for it.

He wanted the Iron Man amour to be stronger. He wanted to be able to pin stronger adversaries instead of being the one that got pinned down.

Steve pushed his shoulders down into the pillows and raised his hips, fucking into his hand. His grip was loose enough to be teasing. He had been horny the whole time Tony was conducting his experiments and he didn’t want this to be over so soon. His body was crying out for him to give in and just cum as quickly as possible; to just get on with it, but he kept it slow, or at least, as slow as he could.

He thought about the way the amour felt when being used against him. The metal against his wrists holding him in place.

The first suit had Steve visibly straining to get free, but he did it in less than a minute. Luckily, Tony had made multiple suits, all in the signature colours. In fact, they didn’t look different to his usual suit.

When Steve noticed his cock threatening to get hard he should have called it off but he didn’t. There wouldn’t have been a way to explain why he suddenly needed to leave and Tony didn’t have anyone else to train with since Hulk had been used recently so Bruce was recovering and Thor was sorting out business in Asgard.

It was the third suit that Steve stood no chance against. Maybe it wasn’t a fair test because Steve was focusing a lot more energy on trying to will his erection away and worrying about whether or not Tony had noticed. At least he had the foresight to recommend testing the amour against Thor when he gets back.

Steve let out a choked off gasp as he rubbed his slip with his thumb, spreading the precum that had gathered around the head of his cock. He tightened his grip on his cock, riding the waves of pleasure before loosening his grip again; trying to regain some control. His breathing was heavy and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if he didn’t pace himself.

He let go of his cock and began running his fingertips up and down his length. His body was craving more stimulation and he couldn’t resist giving in when his thoughts slip to Tony pinning him down on the floor.

The amour on top of his was a sight he never thought he would see. It took all of his self-control to not just give in and start humping the leg of the amour which was between his legs. Steve wondered if Tony had done that on purpose. If he knew how Steve felt. Tony was a genius after all.

Steve knew that his cock had been dripping with precum, not unlike how, and he was glad that his sweatpants were black because from the slight glance he’d gotten when he had tugged his boxers off there was a massive damp patch.

If Tony knew though, he hadn’t given any indication and since Tony wasn’t one to let something like that so he either didn’t notice or wasn’t interested.

Steve quickly distracted himself from that thought, not wanting to depress himself when he was so close to cumming.

Instead, his mind wandered to thoughts about whether Tony had ever had sex in the suit. If Tony secretly had an Iron Man suit that was built for sex.

Steve reached down to rub his balls, his other hand stocking his cock, as he thought about cool metal sliding in and out of him. Maybe Tony’s cock would be inside the not actually iron casing. Tony would probably put a vibrating feature inside it so he could also get some stimulation. There’d be a hole at the tip so that when Tony came he would come inside of Steve while he had Steve pinned down on one of the tables in his lab.

Steve was completely blindsided by his orgasm, cumming with a silent moan. He legs spasmed with how forceful his orgasm was and he could only just hear the sloppy sound of his hand jerking him though his orgasm through the white almost static-like noise in his brain.

As much as he wanted to just lay there for as long as possible Steve couldn’t stand the feeling of sweaty bedsheets against his back so he sat up, his legs were too weak to stand yet but eventually he got up, one hand resting against the wall to help guide his shaky legs to the bathroom so he could shower and while he cleaned himself he hoped that the team weren’t called on a mission anytime soon because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from instantly getting hard at the sight of Tony’s armour.


End file.
